Ponyville Schoolhouse/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Classroom shown for the first time. Cheerilee talking in front of class S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Seriously? Whole Class Knows S1E12.png The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|Exterior shot of the school Apple Bloom sadly walking out of school S1E12.png|Poor Apple Bloom! Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png Party of One Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash hiding behind the school bell. Season two The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E06.png Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Hoop going through the pole S2E06.png Hoop traveling upwards S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Apple Bloom jumping hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs tricks with her hoop S2E06.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Family Appreciation Day Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Cheerilee "I mean, Mr. Rich" S2E12.png Cheerilee looking at paper S2E12.png Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Apple Bloom hit herself against the table S02E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png Proud Apple Bloom relaxing S2E12.png Apple Bloom surprised by Granny Smith's arrival S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Scootaloo "wouldn't even exist?!" S02E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png Cheerilee calls card "big" S2E17.png Cheerilee card S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png|School shown in down-left corner Ponyville Confidential Ponyville skyview S2E23.png SchoolLettingOutS2E23.png Sweetie Belle believe S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Yes S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Reaction to Diamond Tiara S02E23.png Cheerilee doesn't know what will happen S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Foals working S2E23.png|School basement CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Notebook and hats being thrown out S2E23.png Sweetie Belle walking S2E23.png Fillies Reading S02E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Diamond Tiara throwing file S2E23.png Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze operating the machine S2E23.png Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy sigh S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy with herself S2E23.png Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Season four Castle Mane-ia Pinkie Pie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png Flight to the Finish Ponyville Schoolhouse S4E05.png Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny enters the class S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "thank you" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny addresses the class S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "compete for glory" S4E05.png Fillies listen to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "you littlest ones" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny surprised S4E05.png Rainbow Dash soars into classroom S4E05.png Rainbow Dash comes in for a landing S4E05.png Fillies cheering for Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "all you gotta do" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "most spectacular" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "you're going to the Games" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "who's gonna be the lucky ponies" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "it's gotta be me" S4E05.png Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png Scootaloo "maybe it's us!" S4E05.png Snips and Snails balancing on desk S4E05.png Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "you're gonna love this!" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny scolds Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "now then" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "you ponies will form teams" S4E05.png Blackboard chalk drawing "grace" S4E05.png Blackboard chalk drawing "style" S4E05.png Blackboard chalk drawing "originality" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "get to the nitty-gritty later" S4E05.png Tell 'em the important stuff S4E5.png Rainbow_Dash_"like_who's_the_coach?"_S4E5.png Rainbow_Dash_blowing_the_whistle_while_smiling_S4E5.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle in Harshwhinny's face S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_cheering_with_whistle_and_hat_S4E5.png Rainbow_Dash_"That's_right,_me!"_S4E5.png Rainbow Dash "carried the Cloudsdale flag" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "when she was a little filly" S4E05.png Fillies in awe of Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "I'll never forget it" S4E05.png Scootaloo in utter amazement S4E05.png Rainbow Dash waving a flag S4E05.png Ms. Harswhinny grabbing flag S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "professionalism, Ms. Dash" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting in Dash's face S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny in Rainbow Dash's face S04E05.png Rainbow Dash understands S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "hmph!" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny unsure of Rainbow Dash S04E05.png Students listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny emphasizes "very professionally" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "quite, quite correct" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "in the meantime" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "train hard" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "the single most important thing" S4E05.png Scootaloo getting very excited S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "up for the challenge" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself S4E05.png Rainbow Dash calming herself down S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "meet me after school" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself again S4E05.png Rainbow Dash leaves "professionally" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny groaning S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "the most important thing" S4E05.png Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "wow me" S4E05.png Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png| Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png| Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to come up with a routine S4E05.png| Apple Bloom "rootin-tootin" excited S4E05.png| Sweetie Belle worried S4E05.png| Scootaloo "it might as well be us" S4E05.png| Filli Vanilli The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Fluttershy shaking her flank S4E14.png|Not again! Big Mac looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Big Mac sweats whilst pretending to sing S4E14.png Fluttershy happy while singing S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Twilight Time Sweetie with a ball S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "she gets so much attention without" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara being levitated S4E15.png Diamond Tiara knocking on Sweetie's head S4E15.png Sweetie surprised S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "will be taking you to Manehattan" S4E15.png Scootaloo "Cool!" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "Wow, that's" S4E15.png Apple Bloom realizing S4E15.png Apple Bloom "pretty nice of you guys" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "to take me to Manehattan" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle angry S4E15.png Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png Sweetie "and super-cool ponies!" S4E15.png Sweetie "with Princess Twilight all the time!" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle walking away S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking together S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "are now the hottest thing around' S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "Might I suggest you get organized" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara with Scootaloo S4E15.png Silver Spoon holding clipboard S4E15.png Sweetie "Don't you see" S4E15.png Sweetie grin S4E15.png Sweetie "They all think we're the greatest" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle jumps up S4E15.png Apple Bloom "invitin' two ponies to Twilight Time" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle smiling S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "I got this" S4E15.png Season five Crusaders of the Lost Mark AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png A stained glass window depicting Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Filly with super-strength upset S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Diamond Tiara annoyed; Silver Spoon smiling S5E18.png Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond Tiara calls Silver Spoon's name S5E18.png The schoolhouse bell rings S5E18.png Crusaders catch up with Diamond S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Ponies clear a path for Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png Diamond Tiara's future looks bright S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Ponyville Schoolhouse bell rings S5E19.png Mane Six outside the Ponyville Schoolhouse S5E19.png Season six On Your Marks The CMC at the playground S6E4.png The Cart Before the Ponies Ponyville Schoolhouse exterior S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png Foals leaving the Schoolhouse S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Cheerilee about to begin her lesson S6E15.png Class of foals laughing at Cheerilee S6E15.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby helps Cheerilee teach precalculus S6E19.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Picture Day photo of Cheerilee and sick foals S7E3.png Twilight screeches to a halt in front of schoolhouse S7E3.png Twilight and Cheerilee in the schoolhouse classroom S7E3.png Twilight giving Flurry Heart her Whammy toy S7E3.png Twilight, Cheerilee, Spike, and Flurry in the classroom S7E3.png Flurry Heart teleports up to the chalkboard S7E3.png Twilight puts Flurry Heart in her stroller again S7E3.png Flurry Heart sad that her drawings were erased S7E3.png Parental Glideance Schoolhouse foals applauding for Scootaloo S7E7.png Rainbow and parents appear to cheer for Scootaloo S7E7.png Rainbow and parents cheering for Scootaloo S7E7.png Rainbow and parents chanting Scootaloo's name S7E7.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie Pie in Miss Cheerilee's classroom S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I'm so glad" S7E23.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Cheerilee shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png Marks for Effort Exterior view of Ponyville Schoolhouse S8E12.png School foals cleaning the classroom S8E12.png Apple Bloom scrapes desk bubblegum S8E12.png Sweetie Belle "how Twilight could blame us" S8E12.png Starlight enters Cheerilee's classroom S8E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders behind Cheerilee's desk S8E12.png Merchandise Ponyville Schoolhouse Cheerilee playset.jpg|It's almost apple o'clock